hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Sutowe12's version)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was rather destructive and active season producing 21 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. The season kicked off on an early start on June 3 producing Hurricane Amelia, and ended on December 6 with Hurricane Timona, making the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season tied for the third most active hurricane season, (tied with 1995, 2010, 2011 and 2012, only behind 1933 and 2005). Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209-251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:C2 text:"Amelia" from:19/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:C1 text:"Bobby" from:02/07/2020 till:04/07/2020 color:TS text:Unnamed from:10/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C3 text:"Clare" from:27/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Dylan" from:05/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Esta" barset:break from:09/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:TS text:Fergus from:17/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:TS text:Glendine from:28/08/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:C5 text:"Harvie" from:04/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TD text:Ten from:06/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:C1 text:Isle from:13/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C1 text:Jeffery barset:break from:20/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:TS text:"Kylia" from:24/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C2 text:"Lance" from:30/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:05/10/2020 till:07/10/2020 color:TD text:Marge from:04/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Nathan" from:11/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TS text:Olina from:11/10/2020 till:22/10/2020 color:C4 text:Paucho barset:break from:07/11/2020 till:08/11/2020 color:TS text:Reba from:14/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:TS text:Spencer from:20/11/2020 till:20/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-One from:30/11/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:C2 text:Timona bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Amelia Hurricane Bobby Unnamed Tropical Storm Hurricane Clare Hurricane Dylan-Eda Dylan had made landfall to Nicaragua as a tropical storm, moving quickly inland. The storm produced minor damage resulting from at least 5 mudslides that occurred in the issued areas of Central America. The system finally moved into the open waters of the Pacific, therefore receiving the name Eda. Afterwards, Eda had strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane, as a result of low wind shear. Hurricane Esta Tropical Storm Fergus Tropical Storm Glendine Hurricane Harvie Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Isle Hurricane Jeffery Tropical Storm Kylia Hurricane Lance Tropical Storm Marge Hurricane Nathan On October 3, NHC monitored a tropical wave that merged from the southern Senegal that brought heavy rain and localized flooding to Western Africa. Upper level winds were soon favorable for further development of the system, as it soon drifted northwestward. After the reconnaissance aircraft mission on early October 4, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression Sixteen. The storm gradually headed northwest toward the Eastern US, gaining strength as it continued on. On October 10, a low-pressure system associated with a weak trough, interferred with Nathan's path, causing the storm to stall slightly and loop. Subtropical Storm Olina also made Nathan larger in size, as it began to weaken. Subtropical Storm Olina The remnants of Olina were absorbed by Hurricane Nathan that became one of the most intense storms of the Atlantic Basin. Hurricane Paucho Tropical Storm Reba Tropical Storm Spencer On November 13, a low pressure system was in the process of producing showers and thunderstorms to the Yucatan Peninsula. The next day, the system had developed into a weak tropical depression. The system started its slow path in the southern gulf as a moderate tropical storm. The system only remained at 7-10 mph speed during its journey to Mexico. On November 15-16, convection currents and updrafts had made the storm more favorable into becoming a hurricane by the next day. However, a small change in wind shear on early November 16 bought watches and warnings around the gulf from hurricane to tropical storm. In the early morning hours of November 17, Spencer had made landfall at peak intensity. It remained a tropical storm, as it began to stall near Tampico, Tamaulipas. Spencer brought heavy rain and localized flooding to communities surrounding near shore of the storm. One woman and her son were swept away from the strong currents of the floods. Surface temperatures soon made the system downgrade to a tropical depression. Winds were peaked at 60 mph (95 kn/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1,004 hPa (29.65 inHg). Spencer started to weaken more as it moved rapidly westward to Western Mexico, at 35 mph. The system caused several landslides which resulted in 5 million pesos, (2013 MXN, ~$390,000 2013 USD). Later that night, Spencer had exited the Atlantic Basin and entered to the Pacific as Tropical Depression Sixteen that strengthen to Hurricane Neilson. Subtropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Timona Storm names Video Here is a video of the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season made by Force 13. This video shows just a look at what the season would look like in video mode. Strongest storm- Nathan Strongest landfall- Harvie Season effects |- | Esta || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|150 (240) || style="background:# "|933 || Cape Verde, Puerto Rico, The Bahamas, Untied States East Coast, Eastern Canada, Europe || 28 || 4 |- | Fergus || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|45 (75) || style="background:# "|1005 || None || None || (1) |- | Glendine || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|60 (95) || style="background:# "|999 || Greater Antilles || Minimal || None |- | Harvie || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|180 (285) || style="background:# "|909 || Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Greater Antilles, Eastern United States (Florida, Georgia, Carolinas, West Virginia, Virginia, Ohio, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, New York) Ontario, Western Quebec|| 5400 || ≥600 |- | Ten || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|35 (55) || style="background:# "|1009 || None || None || None |- | Isle || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|80 (130) || style="background:# "|981 || None || None || None |- | Jeffery || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|75 (120) || style="background:# "|990 || Yucatan Peninsula, Northern Mexico, Southern United States (Texas)|| 15 || 20 (4) |- | Kylia || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|60 (95) || style="background:# "|1000 || Leeward Islands, Virgin Islands, Azores, Western Europe|| 4 || None |- | Lance || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|115 (185) || style="background:# "|974 || Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Greater Antilles (Dominican Republic)|| 10 || 3 |- | Marge || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|70 (110) || style="background:# "|992 || Jamaica, East Cuba, United States East Coast, Maritimes (Nova Scotia), Northern Ireland, Scotland, Scandinavia, Russia|| 680 || 4 |- | Nathan || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|185 (295) || style="background:# "|895 || Western Africa, Cape Verde Islands, Bermuda, U.S. Eastern Sea Board, Newfoundland and Labrador, Western Greenland|| 14215.74 || 458 (677) |- | Olina || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|65 (100) || style="background:# "|995 || Bermuda, Atlantic Canada (Newfoundland)|| 1.22 || None |- | Paucho || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|155 (250) || style="background:# "|925 || Central America, Jamaica, Cuba, The Bahamas, Southeastern United States (Florida), Mid Atlantic States, Atlantic Canada (Nova Scotia), Europe || 10440.37 || 398 (100) |- | Reba || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|40 (65) || style="background:# "|1009 || None || None || None |- | Spencer || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|60 (95) || style="background:# "| 1004 || Mexico || 0.39 || 6 |- | Twenty-one || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|30 (45) || style="background:# "| 1015 || None || None || None |- | Timona || style="background:# "| || style="text-align: center; background:# "| || style="background:# "|110 (175) || style="background:# "| 962 || None || None || None |} Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Funny seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Megacane